Blood to come
by Sliwolf
Summary: Manticore created a special unit of X5's as a weapon of last resort. Now Manticore is gone and its up to our old friends to stop them before they start a war, that the transgenics can't win.


AN: this is kind of a new twist on an old story that I just wanted to get out. Its dark and kind of graphic in parts so plz keep that in mind this really isn't for younger audiences. Show love read and review.

Ps. I am looking for a beta so if any of you think your up to snuff plz feel free to contact me.

Prologue- Blood to come

Colonel Donald Lydecker shook his head in a dimly lit room"I don't like it, its too much of a risk, you've read the reports." The three men in front of him sat with a lamp to their back making it impossible for the colonel to see their faces.

"Yes we have colonel and the results are promising," the man in the center chair answered "they are faster, stronger, and more aggressive. The committee feels that the advantages far out weigh the possible disadvantages."

A cold sweat ran down Lydeckers back, this is what he had been afraid of when he got his hands on the reports, but a good soldier to the end he had handed it over and waited. "The report show that these soldiers are overly violent and irrational. I lost three men to them, I have to insist again that they be destroyed." The man at the left scoffed "those were accidents Colonel it happens in our line of work. Director Renfro seems to have the utmost confidence that this new genetic make up will produce a far superior soldier." Lydeker sat ramrod straight, his teeth aching from how tightly his jaw was clenched

"With all due respect for Director Renfro, this whole thing was her idea and after sinking more than two billion dollars into this project, this would be a major black mark on her record."the tension in the room grew until it seemed sucking the air out of the room. The man at the left again spoke this time with a touch of annoyance "Are you insinuating that the director is doing this for her own good?"

Lydecker could feel the meeting slipping out of his hands."No sir, I'm simply stating that there is more to this than just the good of the project. These kid don't follow orders well and we have had to stop them from killing each other more than once." the man on the right spoke for the first time "Colonel do you have a problem following these orders?"

Lydecker Shook his head "No, sir. I just think-" the man on the left slammed his fist on the table "We don't pay you to think Colonel! We pay you to train those soldiers to be killing machines. When we want your opinion we will give it to you do you understand me, soldier. Your dismissed."

Lydecker stood and gave a crisp salute to the men at the table. The blood in his veins burned as he walked to his car. His brain tried to come up with a to get the committee to change their minds. It was useless though and he knew it. Renfro had a lot of friends on the committee and she wasn't shy about it. Any action Lydecker took against him would only earn him a bullet in the head and an unmarked grave.

"Lets just hope someone can clean up their mess" Even as those words left his mouth he had the sinking feeling that that unpleasant task would fall on his shoulders.

Several months later Colonel Donald Lydecker, and a team of his mean ran down the bleak gray walls of Manticore, toward the barracks, stun guns in hand. They swept into the room to find fifteen blood covered children tearing into the still twitching corpse of a guard, bite marks evident on his limbs and on several internal organs. Blood covered the walls and bits of entrails littered the once immaculate room ."600 stand down!"yelled the colonel his while aiming down the sights of his weapon. The boy looked up and snapped to attention giving the colonel a smart salute.

Lydeckers team moved in and secured the other children with handcuffs. "What the hell happened 600?" asked Lydecker as the other children were secured, his hand never leaving the comfort of the stun guns trigger. The boy in front of him stared straight ahead and spoke in an almost bored tone as he spoke, "Guard Smith tried to engage in intercourse with 566, sir, he had to be punished."

"That was a superior you had no right to execute any punishment on him." officer Lydecker snapped at the child pointing at the dead half eaten body. The boy didn't react, "How can he be superior he died so easy?" Fear stabbed into Lydeckers chest. Never had another one of his kids said anything that even hinted towards them think themselves superior to their human masters.

Lydecker looked at the small boy his stomach turning "Why did you eat him?" 600 looked at him with a smile that held no humor "His blood smelled so good ." the look in the boys eyes sent a large wave over the colonel. There was no regret, or anger, just insanity, that's all Lydecker could see behind the boys eyes. Turning to one of the men still in the room and motioned for them to take the boy away. As the the men hand cuffed and led him away 600 never took his eyes off Lydecker.

Lydecker watched the boys back until he was gone. The fear he felt now deep in his chest, these kids would destroy everything he had worked for. For the first time in a very long time Donald Lydecker was shaken to his core.

494 walked through a burning village somewhere in south America. The world was hazing from the smoke but still he pressed on. He looks down and he sees his green fatigues are covered in blood, a cold lump appeared in his stomach. He knew this place, and the horrors that he would find here.

He hears a sound faint and wet. Its coming from one of the few buildings not burning, a church. He wanted to turn back spare himself what he would soon experience but he didn't he walked on and thru the open door. Inside a waited a small piece of hell, the entire building was covered with the broken bodies of children. Dozens of small faces frozen in the terror they experienced before they died. Tears burned in his eyes as he walked continued to walk.

On the alter two bodies were writhing in pleasure the blood adding to their passion. A woman licked the blood of her lover cheeks, neck, and hands purring like a kitten .Behind them a small boy no more than nine was nailed to a cross his dead eyes watching the unholy act.

With no warning he was now in the place of the boy watching two of his transgenic brethren gnawing on the bones of the dead. The man 600 turned to him and smiled blood on his teeth, his eyes started to glow a sickly yellow color, with a predatory grace he moved towards 494 still nailed to the cross. 'Whats the matter 494 cat got your tongue?"

Alec awoke with a start holding his chest. His phone's ring tone filled the room, with a quick look he saw the number came up as unknown. Alec picked it up "Who is this?" he asked suspiciously. No one safe for a few people had this number. "It's Lydecker, I found something."

Alec sat up his mind sharp with fear"Where?"

"A biomedical supplier, in Brazil, apparently two days ago four armed assailants came in killed everyone and took over fifty million in equipment." Alec reached under his bed retrieving a bottle of scotch he had hidden there "So what now?" there was a sigh on the other side of the line "Now we clean up a mess that has been coming for twenty years. Put together a team were going to Brazil." Alec took a long swig from the bottle in his hand "To Brazil it is." with out another word he ended the call. Dread sank into his stomach before the liquor.

He took a deep breath and dialed a number "Hey Biggs, we found them get the others were going to Brazil."


End file.
